Sonny Munroe: The Sonny Munroe story
by JLCJSC
Summary: Mr. Condor approaches Marshall with an offer he literally cannot refuse. So how does that lead to Chad working full time with the So Random cast.
1. Every story has a beginning

**Hey guys! I am trying out a full story for the first time. This chapter is pretty bad and I am sure it will get better but I was in a bit of a rush and I want to get past the fluffy stuff in the beginning. If you like it even if there is only one of you I will probably continue it seeing I am on holidays for a bit! Tell me what you think and tell me any mistakes!**

* * *

The So Random cast were sprawled around the prop house each with a note pad. They were all trying to come up with a new sketch for next weeks show.

"How about a rampaging Turtle that-"

"Nico no more rampaging animals, you have suggested that 5 times already," Zora cut in poking her head out of her Sarcophagus "but how about a girl who doesn't realise she has a facial hair problem?".

"Zora that is terrible" Tawni said painting her nails ("Sonny, I bought a new nail polish colour, it's called Pink Frazzle, isn't it gorgeous!") "anyway which one of us girls would want to have facial hair, I know I wouldn't". Zora and Sonny shook their heads in agreement.

"I'll do it"

"Grady, you can't even sprout a hair let alone a whole beard full" Nico said.

Grady started to stroke his chin and examine his face in the mirror and the others got back to brainstorming.

Mr Condor walked into the Studio with his daughter, Dakota, in his wake. He was in the middle of texting the details of a rather important new project to the head of Mackenzie Falls, whilst trying to listen to his daughters ramblings about the star of the show Chad Dylan Cooper who according to he daughter was a "major heart-throb", when he ran into the exact person he needed.

"Marshall! just the man I need, my daughter would like to see Chad Dylan Cooper" a small eek could be heard from Dakota's directions, "in another movie".

"Hello Mr. Condor, sir, I don't mean to be rude but how does that involve me at all?, I don't associate with drama people" Marshall said with a kink of his eyebrows.

"I don't know but make it happen" Mr Condor walked off texting on his mobile again.

Sighing Marshall went off in search of his cast.

* * *

"Kids, I've got some bad news"

"What is it Marshall?" Sonny asked, looking up from her notepad.

"Mr Condor came up to me this morning..." Gasps were heard throughout the room, "now it's nothing big to worry about but your brainstorming is about to go to a whole new level".

An hour late the cast were all in various positions brainstorming ways to fit Chip Drama Pants into a movie that they at the So Random set had to organise completely.

"How about a rampaging Gorilla abducts the whole studio and-" tuning out on Nico's rant Sonny began to think of some of her own ideas. It could be a movie about Chad becoming a member of So Random..... well Chad would never go for that one.

Chad could realise how nice of a guy he is and decide to apologise to everyone he had ever deceived..... pshht it's more likely Grady would sprout that beard.

A movie for Chad, a movie for Chad, a movie for Chad...........

"I've got it!!!" Tawni yelled "We will make a movie about one of us! Then we get the perks of being the stars of a movie seeing we spend all day with each other and Chad will only have to be in it for like 5 minutes".

"That's good Tawni" Marshall said, "but who should be the star"

"ME, and we can set it in Tawni-town and Sonny can be my wench and-"

"Ok, not Tawni, how about you Sonny? You seem to be the one who spends the most time with Chad" Marshall looked at her expectantly.

"Me? A movie all about me? Umm sure I guess, as long as I can audition Chad and then reject him like he did to me" This would be great!

Adding to her plan in her head Sonny didn't realise the looks the others were giving her.

"Um Sonny, you do realise that what you just suggested completely defies the point, Chad has to be in it.." Marshall had a good point, I should've got that "but you can write the script, anything is ok as long as it isn't rude and Chad is in there for at least 10 minutes".

"Sounds great Marshall"

A story was already forming in my head.

This was going to be epic.

**Sonny is a bit evil at the moment but don't worry that was just the first chapter she will be more in character soon.**

**Oh and belated disclaimer.... I don't own SWAC.**


	2. What just happened?

**Hi! I like this chapter a lot more than the previous one, tell me what you think! All your reviews were really positive and I loved it but don't be afraid to give some constructive criticism, after all giving constructive criticism will help both you and me. Thanks for reading! If it is still liked I will update soon!**

It took Sonny four days to finally make a start to her assignment set by Marshall, to make a movie about herself, and it wasn't that drastic a start anyway.

The first day after she had been given the task she spent most of the day trying to figure out a sketch for So Random because all of the other cast members decided to goof off and go to the movies. This left Sonny spending 5 hours coming up with new ideas in hope that they would like at least one.

The second day was the shooting of the So Random weekly show, so it involved rehearsal, after rehearsal, after rehearsal and then a late night on set performing. Going to bed that night Sonny though "at least it's the weekend tomorrow, I can get some proper rest and just chill on the couch in my Blarmy".

Wrong

The next morning Sonny woke up to the mooing of her phone. Picking up she came in contact with a distressed Tawni who was stressing out about some bad press she got. Apparently all the gossip blogs were saying she was experimenting with plastic surgery.

This lead Tawni and Sonny to various hot spots in Hollywood that they knew the paparazzi would be at. They had planned to get as many shots as they could with as many different, over-exaggerated facial expressions as they could. It was kind of stupid and took ages but it worked.

Sonny woke up on the fourth day after she found out about her movie to have all of the news shows denying the initial rumour about Tawni's "Botox obsession". Lying back on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands Sonny decided today would be the day she would get a start on her movie...... by talking to the man himself, Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad Dylan Cooper was sitting on a chair in his dressing room running over his lines for the latest Mackenzie falls episode which was airing in a few days. It was the season finale in which Mackenzie learns that Chloe is actually the child of the woman his dad had an affair with the year of his birth. This shocking revelation causes a lot of strife in the Falls and ends with a catastrophic accident leaving Chloe in a critical state.

Sometimes Chad couldn't help but think that Tawni was right.... What was his show even about?

Chad was brought out of his reverie by the sound of his phone ringing.

"CDC here" he said as he picked up the phone.

"Hi Chad, it's Sonny, would you by any chance be free at the moment, I need to speak to you"

"Yeah sure Sonny where are you? I will come to you"

"Chad I would rather get out of the house, so how about I meet you, are you at the studio?"

"Fine, have it your way, and yes I am at the studio"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine, I'll see you in a few" Sonny finished and hung up the phone.

For some odd reason as soon as Sonny hung up the phone Chad's breathing got a bit quicker. Within a minute of just standing there and hyperventilating he realised Sonny would be there in five minutes and he was currently in his magenta Mackenzie Falls dressing gown. Rushing around the room Chad tried to get changed at the same time as cleaning up his junk, which resulted in a few possible cuts and definitely some bruises.

A few minutes later Chad opened the door to a grim looking Sonny.

"Morning Sunshine, what's with the mood?" Chad said, taunting the girl like he often did.

"Cooper, sorry I just thought I would have some time to relax this weekend"

"Who says you can't relax in here?" Chad motioned to his room, he could see the uncertainty Sonny felt about entering his room. "Come on Sonny, I won't bite, well I wouldn't bite a random"

Glaring at his oh-so-Chad like comment, Sonny entered the room, took off her shoes and sunk down into Chad's luscious couch.

"Hey there, don't make yourself too comfy" Chad joked.

Sonny sat up awkwardly "uh sorry I didn't mean to it's just you offered and-"

"Relax Sonny, I was kidding, aren't you supposed to get jokes?, make yourself at home".

Sinking back into the couch, Sonny decided to address the issue at hand.

"Chad I am going to get straight to the point here, I have been given the chance to have a movie of my own under under the condition that you are in it for a little bit" Sonny looked at Chad with pleading eyes, biting her lip she continued, "So.... what do you say? Will you be in my movie?".

"I will do it under one condition"

"Condition?"

"Yes Sonny, a condition, a circumstance-"

"Chad, I know what a condition is, but what is your condition?" Sonny said.

Sitting on his own chair with his thumb stroking his chin, showing much resemblance to a Mafia leader you see in those movies, Chad said "I get to co-write the script".

"What! No that's ridiculous, it will be the exact same thing as your movie but from my perspective, and your movie was a complete lie about our relationship".

"We have a relationship?"

"Yes Chad, a relationship of spite and casual fights. Anyway back on point, no you cannot co-write the script" she said.

"Come on Sonny!"

"No Chad"

"Sonny please!"

"No Chad"

Chad got up out of his seat and sauntered over to Sonny, he leaned over so that their faces were inches away and put his hands on the couch behind Sonny's head.

"Sonny" she could feel his breath on his face "you know we make a great team, we could spend some quality time together reminiscing about your life here at Condo studios. We will become great friends, possibly even form a bond that will last forever. You will finally begin to understand some of the glamour us from the Falls experience like Lobster and Steak. I might even turn my ringtone into a Baa to match yours and if we are lucky the bridge between our two shows will finally be stable enough to cross leaving us to be free, so I am going to ask you one more time Sonny, sweet sweet Sonny.... please let me write the script with you" He whispered the last request so quietly that she could barely hear it.

Staring into his eyes she replied with a simple "Ok".

Next thing she knew Chad was standing 5 metres away from where had been a second ago and was before back to his usual cocky self. "Great. Now that is settled I have a rehearsal for the Falls so I will meet you at some point tomorrow in your dressing room to start brainstorming. So uh close the door on your way out, bye!"

Sitting on Chad Dylan Coopers couch in Chad Dylan Coopers dressing room, alone, Sonny only had one thought running through her mind.

What just happened?

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Feel free to review!**


	3. A web of emotions

**Hey guys, this is another chapter I don't like too much but it had to be put in there to get further into the story. Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Happy easter!**

* * *

Chad got to Sonny's dressing room early the next morning to find the door unlocked and neither Sonny or Tawni answering the door. Chad poked his head through the dressing room door, peeking around just to make sure neither of the girls were getting dressed or something equally as awkward.

Once Chad had scanned the whole room and found nothing of the inappropriate sort, he entered properly and sat himself down on the couch.

Whipping out his phone, he texted Sonny.

_To: Sonny Munroe_

_Hi Sonny, I am at your dressing room ready to get my creative juices flowing but you are not here. I can write it myself if that is what you are implying by your absence. CDC_

Chad sat on the couch for a few minutes observing his surroundings and twiddling his thumbs until he got a reply.

_New text: Sonny Munroe_

_Chad just make yourself at home for like 20 minutes, rehearsal is just about over._

_It's not my fault you didn't name a specific time, don't start writing, I don't trust you._

_See you in 20_

Chad got up and started walking around the area "Twenty minutes. What can a guy like me get up to in twenty minutes". Chad immediately jumped over to Sonny's side of the dressing room and started looking around.

"A few CD's, some family photos, jewellery, make-up, ughh where is the interesting stuff". Looking up to inspect Sonny's mirror, Chad saw a poster of a very handsome young celebrity

.

"Zac Efron, are you kidding me?", ripping the poster off the mirror and putting it in his pocket Chad started to look around again. Finding a pile of books that seemed to be a bit tattered he figured that they were Sonny's favourites and started to look through them quite eagerly.

A short while later Sonny walked into her dressing room to see Chad leaning against the wall next to her table a little bit suspiciously. Not really caring Sonny ignored this odd behaviour and sat down on the couch.

"So Chad, any ideas for our movie?" She said.

"Uh, no" he said with a shrug.

"Uh, no? Is that all you have?, well this is going to be productive isn't it" She said, letting her temper, and bad mood show.

"Look Sonny you clearly don't want me here or are just in a crappy mood and I am really not in the mood to be yelled at, so I am just going to leave" Chad said

"Fine" Sonny yelled before Chad was dashing straight out the door, slamming it on his way out.

A soft "Fine" could be heard from outside the door.

A minute later the door opened up and closed again with a bang, it was Tawni.

"Sonny, why is Chad outside of our dressing room door?" She said.

"Don't worry about him, we just had a tiny fight"

"Ah, another Fine, fine, good, good moment? You do know that your fighting is more flirting than fighting" Tawni said.

"Pssht, me, Chad, flirt? HA Tawni you really do belong on this show you are funny!" Sonny said, inappropriately hysterical.

"Denial is just a step towards acceptance Sonny" Tawni said "I only came to get my lipstick so invite Chad inside and stop shaking, it's scary" she finished before leaving.

"I'm not shaking" Sonny said, whilst shaking "I'm just speaking to myself like a crazy person".

The door slowly opened with a creak stopping Sonny's rant, and Chad slipped back into the room looking solemn.

"Sonny" he sighed "I told you I would be in your movie on the condition I would help you so I am going to help you" he said, adding quietly "even if you are a bit spastic today"

"I heard that" Chad cringed, preparing for Sonny's fit "but I guess I was a bit spastic before, who would've though Chad Dylan Cooper would be more rational than me" She said, the mood lightened dramatically"

"Nobody Sonny, and lets keep it that way, I have a reputation to uphold. Anyway is it me or did Tawni seem wise today? She told me that my eyes aren't what I need to see what is right in front of me, weird" he said, changing the topic.

"Yeah, weird".

An awkward silence followed. They both stood there for what felt like half an hour, shifting their weight from one foot to the other.

"Ok then, lets get started, I want to be out of here as soon as possible, I don't want to catch the disease all you randoms seem to have, you know the one where you are weird and not as super attractive as us falls people" Chad said, getting out of the awkward mode and back into his usual cocky self.

They both sat down on the couch, side by side, not knowing how to start or what to say next.

Two hours later Chad and Sonny were lying upside down in hysterics.

"So let me get this right, Tawni shaved her head, just because someone said your hair is nicer than hers?" Chad said.

"No no no no no, Tawni put on a bald cap because somebody said my hair was nicer".

"That's not any less crazy" Chad said.

Cracking up into laughter again, Sonny didn't see the admiring look Chad gave her hair, or the smile on his face that grew even bigger when she started laughing.

By late afternoon the two had basically gone over Sonny's life since she had arrived at Condor studios and had picked out the most important events.

"Well I best be off Sonny" Chad said at about 6.

"Ok, well will I see you tomorrow?" Sonny asked, wondering why she felt so nervous at the idea of seeing him again.

"Yeah" Chad said walking out the door "I'll see you tomorrow" and with a big grin, he left.

Sitting on the back of her couch, Sonny stared at the open door wondering why in the hell she wanted to be lying on the couch again laughing her head off, with Chad Dylan Cooper.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading! If there is anything in particular you want me to put in the story just tell me and I will try my hardest to put it in. **


	4. Shit!

**Hey guys! Fourth Chapter! Sorry it took a while but hopefully next time I will be a bit quicker. This chapter is a lot of dialogue and has lots more Tawni and a bit more Nico, Grady and Zora and I will definately have more of them soon but I know that the Channy is what pleases the readers so it will always be mainly them :)**

**Anyway I don't want to kill any more of your time so read ahead :)**

* * *

"and as James rode off into the sunset on his noble steed, they never thought it would be the last time they would see the boy..... no, man, again, all thanks to the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. The end"

"Chad, that is a terrible ending!That isn't remotely like my life or how James left? and why did you even think up an ending? We haven't even started the story yet?" Sonny said, laying back on Chad's dressing room couch, "Plus I am sure you aren't the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper" she said.

"Ah Sonny that's where you are wrong, I was one of four Chad Dylan Coopers up until a few years ago but I contacted all the other CDC's out there and paid them to chance their names.... What is that shocked face for Munroe? I let them have Chad Dylan Goldfarb...."

"Chad... Chad.... CHAD...... HEY GOLDFARB LISTEN TO ME! Thank god I swear you could talk forever! Anyway we haven't even got a title and it's been about a month since I got assigned the task" she said, utterly annoyed at the blonde drama star.

"Sonny chill why don't you do what I did and just call it 'Sonny Munroe: The Sonny Munroe story'" he said simply, getting up from the floor and heading towards his fridge.

"Sonny Munroe: The Sonny Munroe story..... Sonny Munroe: The Sonny Munroe story, it sure has a ring to it doesn't it" she said, giving him a toothy grin.

"Can't go wrong with a self-titled film" Chad said chucking her a Coke, and a smile as they continued their quest.

A few days later Sonny and the So Random cast were all lounging in the Prop house after shooting some more Granny Slam.

"So Sonny, how is that movie going?" Nico asked the girl, taking off his granny wig.

"Well, let's just say Pooper is proving to be difficult to work with, we only have a title and like 3 minutes of basic script. He is always so unhelpful and mean when we work on it." Sonny said

"So is that why whenever I see you two you are either laughing or smiling or having such deep conversation that you don't even notice me spying through the window!" Tawni said, gaining a supportive nod from the two boys and Zora.

"Well I um.... I am just getting behind enemy lines you know, bring down the rival show by bringing down the rival star" she said, her voice getting higher with her lie.

"Oh yeah that's a good idea" Grady said

"Ahhh, I see" Nico said

"Someone else who uses their brain! Finally" Zora said

All at the same time

"Good, so now you understand. I am uhh going to go to Tawni and my dressing room and uh think of the um next step to my ermm master plan" Sonny rambled on, finally leaving the prop house without noticing the foot steps following her.

"Hey Sonny, or should I say LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" Tawni said, her voice full of vindictiveness.

"Excuse me?" Sonny said turning around to face Tawni.

"Sit"

Sonny sat

Flicking off the lights, Tawni whipped out a torch and shined it into Sonny's eye.

"Let me get this straight Munroe, I am expected to believe that you are "Bringing down" Chad Dylan Cooper by smiling at him or gazing into his eyes, how stupid do you take me for? You probably don't even have a plan at all. I have been in the boy business for quite some time Sonny and that does not bring down a boy, it just boosts his ego, not like Chad's ego can be boosted but that's besides the point. GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS MS. MUNROE!" she yelled into Sonny's face.

"Tawni I don't know what you are on about, you may be right about me not having a plan to take down the falls, that was an improvised lie and a pretty good one I might say" Tawni nodded her head vigorously in agreement "but about the smiling and the laughing, you are pretty delirious, I only scowl and scoff at Chad" Sonny said.

"Sonny you can call me a blonde bimbo all you want but don't treat me like I'm stupid and lie to me" Tawni said, turning the lights back on and sitting beside Sonny "I know you well enough to know you are hiding something and it hurts that you don't think you can tell me! Your my best friend." Tawni said.

"Ok I'll tell you"

"Yay" Tawni said with a giggle

"I think... and don't pass out! I think I have a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper"

Tawni's gasp was the only noise that filled the room.

"Oh god! I knew you would react like this, umm, please don't tell anyone! I would die if Chad found out, like you said before his ego is big enough, and what if he just laughed at me-"

"Sonny, shut up, the gasp was just a reflex, you know the name thing. I'm not surprised really, Nico, Grady, Zora and I talk about it all the time, so does the world wide web" Tawni said.

"Oh god, you talk about it all the time? Shit! Does Chad know? SHIT. This is too stressful" Sonny said, standing up and falling back on the couch in a Mackenzie Fall-like fashion.

"Sonny, chillax would you, all we need to do is figure out a way to get you either over Chad, or with Chad, it's your pick?"

"I don't know Tawni, I mean I like him sure, plus it feels great to finally tell someone and I had a crush on him back in Wisconsin but-"

"but what? There is nothing else to it! You like him, and you have great chemistry and...... chemistry, Chemistry! Jesus I am brilliant!" Tawni said getting up and running out the hall.

"Chemistry? What? TAWNI?" Sonny yelled getting up to chase after her "Ok, catch you later" once she realised she couldn't catch the girl, man she could run fast in heals!

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Rule 225

**Hey guys! I am sorry it took so long to get this terribly short (seriously it's tiny) chapter up but I started school again this week and was loaded with work. I think this story will be about 9 chapters long in the end because it is my first story and I want to learn how to get gradually longer and longer not just write a huge novel. Thanks for reading :) Tell me if you think it's good or crap :) Oh and I will probably update again either tonight or tomorrow. Give me help though! **

* * *

Tawni walked down and into the Mackenzie falls lot in her girliest dress and the most professional looking make-up she could gather in the short time span she had between talking to Sonny and where she was now because she was preparing to put her master plan into action. She had asked the crew of the Falls (she cringed whenever she thought the name) where she could find the star of the show and all signs pointed in the direction of his chair where he was often found eating and staring in the mirror (the actual signs saying "CDC this way" also helped but it took her a while to notice them, because she only reads pink signs).

She spotted Chad in said chair, snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes before he could see her in the mirror.

"Guess who" she said in a fake voice.

"Well I am going to say it is a girl from the phony voice, so... Sonny?" he said.

Tawni took her hands away.

"Oh it's you, what do you want Tawner?" he said, looking rather agitated.

"Oh Chad" she said running her hands along his shoulder as she walked along the back of his chair "I know you know my name, no one forgets Tawni, ever" she whispered into his ear before spinning to face him up close.

"Well Tawnis, I should really get back to my set" Chad said awkwardly trying to stand up but Tawni pushed him back down again.

"You know what Chaddy, I'll let the name thing slide, you can call me whatever you want because after all you are the star of Mackenzie Falls and you people from the Fall's get whatever you want right" she kept her hand on his chest the whole time and winked as she finished.

"Is everything ok?"

"Of course it is Chad, for I am with you, the most gorgeous person on the planet, although I might be better if you agreed to seeing a movie with me tonight" she said with a charming smile that was known for woo-ing teen gladiators, princes and other boys.

"Uhh sorry random but I am not really interested in..well...randoms" he said.

"Oh, that's ok, I just figured after being child stars with one another that something would blossom from that but I guess if you just don't have the chemistry-"

"then you don't have the connection, the rule that defines all co-star couples" Chad finished.

"Hollywood dating handbook!" they both said at the same time.

"Hmm well I guess we never had good enough chemistry then hey" Tawni said "a good couple really needs something like what you and Sonny have, you and her had great chemistry on your movie and I'm sure you will in hers too".

"We were fighting the whole time in my movie and we probably will be in hers too" Chad said

"I know, but it's passionate fighting and as rule #225 states 'passion comes in many forms and passion and chemistry put together with fighting makes for a good film'-"

"'-but passion, chemistry and romance makes for a deep connection'" Chad once again finished.

Turning back to get his sandwich from one of the crew members Chad said, "Tawni, did you by any chance come here to make me think about rule #225?" hearing no answer, chad looked back at Tawni, but she was gone.

Sonny was sitting in the prop house when Chad burst into the room huffing, puffing and practically leaking sweat.

"Sonny, I think your movie should be a romance film" he practically yelled, before passing out.


	6. Mack Falls, guess who

**Hey guys! I actually like this chapter :) and I know the end will make some of you mad but hey sometimes it has to get worse before it gets better :)  
Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

After looking at the boy lying on the floor for a few minutes Sonny decided it was probably time to lift him onto a chair and check if he was alright, maybe he had put on Tawni's super skinny jeans again. She hauled him by his shoulders from the door of the prop house to the couch and by the time she had got him there he had started to stir.

"Sonny?"

"Ahh sleeping beauty awakes. What's with the fainting Chad? Do I need to take you to a hospital?"

"No Sonny" Chad said "I just don't run places very often and I ran from the Mack Falls lot which is pretty far-"

"Chad it's about 500 metres" Sonny said trying to hide her laughter.

"Hey Sonny! Don't Laugh! You are just mean aren't you" Chad said hiding his embarrassment very well.

"Well to your credit you can't tell that you don't run" Sonny said before they fell into a silence.

"So romance hey? What are you thinking?" Sonny finally said, breaking the awkwardness.

"I was thinking that we could just do your story but with a romantic twist you know to pull in more of an audience, I think it could really work" Chad said.

"Sure, I have always wanted to star in a Rom-com, you know my favourite movie was always... sorry you don't really care do you."

Chad, who was just sitting there smiling at Sonny said, "Sonny don't be silly, I always care about what you say, you're interesting", this made Sonny blush, and she was surprised to find that Chad didn't tease her about it.

After an hour of planning how a romance would fit into Sonny's story, Sonny finally realised she didn't know who would be playing her romantic interest.

"Chad who is going to be my leading man?" she asked.

"oh Sonny, I just assumed that I would be... but I guess I never thought of Nico and Grady as a love interest or maybe that mail man-" Chad rambled on.

"Chad I figured it would be you too, I just didn't want to say" she said, embarrassed.

"Embarrassed Munroe?"

"Ha, pssht, no, I'm on So Random! we don't get embarrassed" her cheeks were flaming red at this point.

"Sure Munroe" Chad laughed, "So how about an on screen kiss?".

"Shut up Chad" Sonny said, getting up to leave, "meet me at my place tomorrow at 7" she said writing her address on his hand and leaving him alone in the prop house.

Sonny was in a bad state when she walked into her apartment that night, she had gotten off work late so it was at 7:30 when she finished packing up the prop house to go home. She was stuck in some terrible traffic because a terrible storm (which didn't help her in getting home) had knocked over a few tree's. She finally got to her building and parking outside, managed to get herself completely soaked and somewhat muddy as she entered her apartment.

Where she found a nice, warm and clean Chad playing Mackenzie Falls guess who with her mum.

"Blonde hair?" Chad asked

"Yes" Connie replied

Hearing this Chad began to flip down the main characters and extras who didn't have blonde hair.

"Facial hair?" Connie asked before spotting Sonny at the door "Oh Sonny, you finally decided to join us".

"Sorry mum, I got caught up in traffic and at the studio but you two look like your having enough fun without me" she said.

"You're right there Munroe" Chad said "but more fun can always be had".

Sonny couldn't help but think how nice it was to see Chad and her mum getting along in her home, if you added a Blarmy to the picture it could have been an exact replica of heaven.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I think Chad and I should go to my room and start working, it's getting late after all".

Chad quickly packed up and made his way with Sonny further into the apartment.

"So let's continue then".

At about 9 Sonny and Chad had completed about ¾ of the script.

"So we have you coming to Condor studio's from Wisconsin, meeting the So Random! people and then meeting me. We have your first show and the James Conroy date but with a bit more romance between us and now I think we need a first date" Chad said.

"You sure know your romance don't you Chad".

"Well Sonny I am the star of a drama, and you know there is always romance in drama's. I think I have actually fallen for 16 people in one season" Chad said with a wink.

"Ahh so maybe you should write this scene seeing you have so much experience." Sonny said.

"Ok then, don't regret this later".

Sonny finished reading the script and could do nothing but sit there shocked.

That sure was one intense kissing scene.

"Is that even allowed?" She asked

"Sonny that was nothing! Just a simple peck with an ounce of passion, it happens on Mackenzie Falls all the time, but if you don't want it I can just take it out. Might ruin your movie though"

"Chad it's fine with me if your sure about it" she said

"It's fine with me if it's fine with you" he said

"Is it fine with you Chad?"

"Is it fine with you Sonny?"

"On three?" she said, sick of going around in circles

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"It's fine" both said in unison.

For minutes after that they would look at each other but then avert their gaze when the other was looking back, until Chad decided that when Sonny looked back the next time he would not chicken out and look away. So when she looked up at Chad again she got caught in his sparkly gaze.

As cliché as it was she felt herself being lured in by his heated gaze and she soon found herself leaning in to act out exactly what she had just read, and he was moving in to.

Closing her eyes, Sonny felt a soft pressure on her cheek and then looked up to see Chad far back where he was before looking around awkwardly.

Coughing Chad said "So, where were we?".

The night went on like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Didn't check it too thoroughly so if there are lots of mistakes just tell me and I will get onto it asap.**

**Thanks!**


	7. Beg to differ

**Ok, so I hate this chapter, it's pretty stupid but it means the end of the story will be easier to get to, because I honestly had no ending in my mind until about 5 minutes ago. I don't blame you if you hate it but more better things are to come! Thank you all so much for reviewing you have all been great!**

* * *

"On the cheek?" Tawni said as she burst into Sonny's bedroom

"Yes Tawni, on the cheek"

"I'm sure he just wanted it to be a bit more special, you know those drama actors they always want things done as the sun is setting or on a beach" Tawni said, lying down on the bed next to Sonny and rubbing her arm.

"No Tawni" Sonny said turning around to face her, "you're wrong, he just doesn't like me. Man!" Sonny said exasperated. As Sonny put her head in her pillow Tawni realised that Sonny wouldn't have the courage to do anything about this slump. It was time for the best friend to step in.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Tawni said, storming into the Mackenzie Falls set the next morning.

"Oh Tawni, hi" he said in a very unenthusiastic tone "normally when I hear girls speak my name it isn't accompanied by this.. nauseous feeling" he said pretending to gag.

"Well how do you feel when Sonny speaks your name, or during those yelling matches you have",

"I feel just like I feel any other day, normal, why? What are you insinuating?" Chad asked with a kink of his brow.

"Do you like Sonny?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Chad! Do you like my friend or not?"

Chad couldn't find it in his heart to tell Tawni the truth, he knew it would ruin him and in Hollywood you are a lone wolf.

"No, I don't" he finally said

"Oh ok then, bye" Tawni said turning on her heels.

"Wait why?... Tawni Why?"

Turning back around just before the door she quickly made up an excuse for prying, "I umm, I'm doing a survey to find out who likes Sonny so I can pick out a boy for me, yeah that's it" she said, her eyes focussing anywhere but his face.

"Oh ok, you can go now" Chad said

"Why do you sound so disappointed Pooper?" Tawni asked, slightly annoyed and how ridiculous this conversation was becoming.

"I've been rehearsing a really sad scene for Mackenzie Falls and so I am trying to stay sad till we shoot again, yeah a sad scene, now leave"

"Chad you are a terrible actor I have been telling you that for years, I know you like her"

"No I don't"

"I beg to differ"

"I don't Tawni!"

"You so do!"

"I do not!"

"Both eyes are sparkling not just one, you like her"

"Jesus I DO NOT LIKE HER" he finally exploded, catching Tawni off guard.

Portlyn had overheard the conversation and decided to make her co-stars life just that little bit harder. He does get the most money he should work for it, she thought.

"Oh are you two talking about Sonny?" she said.

"None of your business Port" Chad said, not even bothering to face the girl.

"Yes we are, why? Can you actually be useful for once?" Tawni said, being somewhat nicer than she usually is to the Mack Falls member.

"He likes her" she said, a small "What!" could be heard from Chad's direction. "I read it in his diary, by the way nice hiding place, under your mattress, really? A seven year old could do better" she said before walking off.

"Tawni please don't tell her, I want her to find out from me personally" Chad said actually putting his hand on her shoulder for the first time... ever.

"Ok, well is there anything I can do to help?" she said

"Make sure Sonny watches Mackenzie Falls next Sunday, and give her this too" he said, handing her an envelope, with "Confidential Script for Sonny Munroe Movie" written on the front.

* * *

**You probably have no idea where this is going which is a good thing, but if you have an idea where you want it to go feel absolutely free to tell me.**


	8. Not Mackenzie

**Hey guys! The story is coming to an end! Yay! I actually like this chapter! hopefully you do too! Thanks so much for the great advice and encouragement:)**

Sonny flipped over the last page of the script Chad wrote after hours of reading and couldn't even begin to think a decent thought other then "Oh my god!". Chad had changed the whole script! None of the content was anything that they wrote together and the story line was completely altered. The new script wasn't about Sonny coming from Wisconsin and learning life lessons with a bit of romance, no! It was Sonny coming from Wisconsin and all the different ways Chad tried to win her heart! It was completely unexpected, fictitious and well extremely random. She would have to question Chad about it.

Still in shock, Sonny managed to find her way to the Mackenzie Falls lot only to find Chad nowhere in sight. She looked around all the sets and any public room but could not manage to find him. Seeing a crew member she decided that she would just ask where Chad was, and soon found out that he was in a conference room having a discussion about the next episode of the falls.

She grabbed herself a Loganberry smoothie and decided she would wait patiently for him. Half an hour later there was still no sign of Chad so she decided to give him a ring.

He picked up the third time she called.

"Hello?" he said

"Hey Chad it's Sonny, I know you're in a meeting but is there any chance I could speak to you?"

"Yeah sure, speak away"

"Oh I mean in person" she said.

"Yeah ok I'll meet you at Mackenzie Falls in a few minutes, bye" he said before hanging up.

He ran up to her a few minutes later, "hey Sonny" he said giving her a quick hug "this has got to be quick so what's up?".

"what's this about?" she said, holding up the script.

"What do you mean? It's the script." he said.

"The content is totally different Chad! Sonny Munroe; the Sonny Munroe story? more like Chad Dylan Cooper's ways to win Sonny's affections. How come you changed it so much?" she said.

"Sonny, I'm going to tell you something pretty big and I don't want you to get freaked out, ok?" he said waiting for her confirming nod.

"I like you. A lot, and this was my way of showing you, this script is basically every single thought I have had in my head since you moved here put down on paper. The point in the script where I punch a guy for calling you a fox behind your back, was going through my head a few months ago. Then when you sing on So Random! and I tell you you have an amazing voice and give you the biggest hug, that was what I wanted to do for days after I heard you sing. When I kissed you in front of everyone despite their prejudices in the script, it is showing you what I want to do every day" he said looking straight into her eyes the whole time.

"Chad are you serious?" she asked

"Of course Sonny, I like you" he said holding onto her hand.

"Wow, I don't know what to say"

"Well how about I like you too" he said, smiling a cheeky smile

"I like you too, but-" she was interrupted by him grabbing her head and bringing it closer to his own.

She only stopped him just before they kissed.

"Chad, no, no! You're a player" she said, pushing him away.

"What, Sonny, no I'm not!" he said trying to comprehend how the situation changed so fast.

"Chad every time we are together you get all these calls or texts from all these different girls and you are always in the paper with a different leggy blonde. You're a player and I wish that you weren't but it's true, you're not a one girl kind of guy and I am a one guy kind of girl and nothing will change that, I'm sorry" she said.

"But Sonny, you can't.... I'm not... This doesn't make any sense-"

"Chad, stop, please! You are only making this more difficult... oh Chad don't look so sad, I don't want to hurt you" she said, shocked at how crushed he looked.

Avoiding eye contact Chad said "Um, I have to get back to my meeting now so, bye, I guess" he said before walking off, leaving a horrified Sonny in his wake.

Walking back into the conference room Chad said "Guys, we need to make an urgent change to next weeks episode".

Sonny spent the rest of her working week wondering where on earth Chad was. He was rarely at his table and if he was he would walk straight there, eat quickly and immediately leave after he was done. Sonny was beginning to feel like she had ruined something great.

"Hey Sonny, you up for a sleepover tonight?" Tawni said, walking into the prop house.

"Yeah sure Tawni, any occasion?" she said

"Yep, we are watching the newest episode of Mackenzie falls" she said, smiling at Sonny in a rather creepy way.

"Really Tawni? Mackenzie Falls? You know they are our enemies right?".

"Yes Sonny, but don't be so closed minded ok! It will be great" she said

"Ok, we'll see how it goes".

Tawni and Sonny had gotten into their Pyjamas and plonked themselves down on the couch with numerous sweets and other assortments, ready for their Mack Fall's screening.

The show started and Tawni and Sonny were almost immediately in tears of laughter. The plot of the episode was that Chloe had taken in a homeless woman to act as their servant but she actually turned out to be her birth mother and then somehow a Monkey fit in there. It was insane to say the least.

Then Chad came on screen, he was talking to a beautiful leggy blonde, of course.

"Ellen I really like you, so would you do me the honour of coming to the movie's with me?" Mackenzie asked the girl taking deep, dramatic breaths.

"Oh Mackenzie, you are sweet" sure "charming" of course "handsome" undeniably "but you have too many other girls around you to seem like you actually care about me, so as much as I hate to say it, no I won't go to the movie's with you" well that sounded awfully familiar.

"Please Ellen, I really care about you".

"No you don't Mackenzie, you only care about the falls".

Ellen ran off gracefully into the fields behind them.

Another guy entered the screen and put his hand on Mackenzie's shoulder, who seemed to be staring after the prancing girl.

"Hey Mack, do you want to come and play squash tonight?" he asked

"I'm sorry Trevor, but I think I need to be alone for a while" he said, looking down at the floor.

"How come Mack? What's wrong"

"Ellen said no when I asked her to the movie's" he sighed

"Oh come on Mack, you could have any girl you want, surely you can get over just a bit of rejection" Trevor said.

"I don't think you understand man. She has my heart" a tear fell out of his eye, and Sonny knew she wasn't seeing Mackenzie any more, this was definitely Chad.

* * *

**Who knows if they will end up together. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Long or short, accepted or not

**Ok so first let me apologise profusely for taking so long to update, I basically just forgot! and when I remembered there was always something else that had to take priority, but if you are reading this thank you so much for being patient! Basically this is the last chapter and as relieved as I am to have it done with I actually will mis writing it. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and support! Always happy to talk to anyone so if you just feel like talking to someone who likes Sonny with a chance (which I clearly do) or anything else really just message me :)Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Sonny made her way through the unfairly beautiful set of Mackenzie Fall's attempting, like too many times before, to find Chad. Easily finding her way to his dressing room she ignored the "Do not disturb" sign and walked right in to find Chad lying on his velvet couch giving himself a temple massage.

"Hey" he said, sitting up.

"Hey" said Sonny.

She sat down next to him and watched him twiddle his thumbs for a while before he spoke,

"So did you watch Mackenzie Falls?".

"Yeah I did"

"and what did you think" he asked giving an expectant raise of his brow.

"Well I thought it was rather over-dramatic and that you actually did some decent acting despite my poor poor expectations I had" she said laughing.

Not bothering to acknowledge this insulting compliment he asked her a question,

"What did you think of the final scene?"

"It provoked some emotion in me" she said smiling "basically I felt really bad for Mackenzie, poor guy, he really cared about her. Oh well it's just a show, right".

"Yes, it is, but It's the best performance I have ever done, although they are always pretty good" he said keeping some of his cocky façade.

"Why is that Chad?" Sonny said, expecting another self absorbed response.

"because about a month ago I decided to try thinking of my own experiences while I was acting to get some real emotion, it's called method acting you wouldn't know it" Sonny scoffed at this, "and it didn't work for a while because I was trying to find an emotion that fits trying to ask a girl to prom when they have always thrown themselves at me, but when we were shooting that scene all I have to do was remember the girl who broke my heart and imagine her in Ellen's position and boom, Mackenzie has shown some true, heart wrenching emotion" he said.

After thinking about his response for a while Sonny decided to ask the question that had been inside her brain nagging her for quite a while.

"Chad, would it be completely conceited if I asked if it was me that broke your hear? And if maybe you care about me like Mackenzie cares for Ellen?".

"Yes, but you're forgetting that I am the king of conceited" he said grabbing her hand.

"So is it me then? Do I have your heart?" she asked, giving his hand a squeeze before he pulled it out of her grasp.

"You had it before you broke it" he said turning away from her to make a cup of coffee.

Chad was standing at the bench in his dressing room, he hadn't heard Sonny speak, but he hadn't heard her leave either. He sipped his coffee not daring to turn around until the tears that were daring to fall from his eyes dried.

"So does that mean I don't have it any more" Sonny said.

Chad didn't reply, but continued to sip his coffee and pray that his stupid tear ducts would just go away.

"Chad?" said Sonny.

Making sure his voice was strong and clear Chad asked, "Do you even want it any more Sonny?".

"Of course I do Chad!" she said walking up behind him and putting her hand on his back, "I just need to know you won't break my heart" she said moving her hand up to touch his face.

"I won't break yours if you don't break mine" he said, finally turning around and holding his hand out to her.

As Sonny graciously accepted his hand shake with a smile Chad pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her in one of the few hugs they had ever shared. A hug she returned fiercely.

"Sonny, would it be completely cliché if I asked you out right now?" Chad asked pulling out of the hug but still holding on to her.

"Yes it would" she said, his large smile faltered a bit, "but I am a comedian, I need a bit more cliché in my life" she said giggling.

They shared a knowing smile anticipating their future because whether it would be short or long, accepted or not, it would definitely be something special.

* * *

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
